godly_tale404fandomcom-20200215-history
Godlytale404
.so godlytale 404 is an au where everything is not the same the mc the ERROR stands for data not found or data deleted or code missing the two MCS are error and frisk of this story is an 18-year-old boy whose's race has died out the pov at the begaing is errors then frisk and u chose what happens next genocide or u know mosty takes place with error and this is a genocide/??? timeline of a au called ERRROR THE GODLYTALE 404 THEY JUST CALL IT THAT so the story out by the mc seeing the events of everytimeline then being transported to a au called godlytale404 he sees the human on there genocide then he stops them then everything resets then he remembers so he delays the time the human gets there to make friends with the monsters and the sans of this timeline is like a fell/killer/dust kind of sans when he wants to he likes making puns about killing or bones then finds out his powers. * WIP * the story au will be finshied later. * We be done with this soon * THE RUTES ARE EVILWHEN U KILL EVERYTINE AND U THINK U KILLED ERROR and then also the nice route u know it then true no kill run where u fight u know * True hate route where u kill everything then ERROR FIGHTS U UNTIL U GIVE UP MAX LEVEL ON THIS ROUTE 200 * TRUE LAZY ROUTE ??? * ERROR WELP GOOD JOB U GOING TO HAVE A INFINITE TIME * TURELY HE CAN DIE ROUTE MAKE USE-_- HOW THIS AU CAME TO BE GODLY TALE 404 IS A AU WHERE A GENOCIDE HAPPENED BUT THE GENOCIDE GITCHED CAUSING THE PLAYER TO NOT BE ABLE TO PLAY CAUSING HIS HATE/HACKED CODE HE LEFT OPEN BECAME ALIVE AND MESSED WITH HIS FILES THEN ERROR SANS CURught on then thought the player was doing but then he erased it thinking it was someone just trying hack in but it was making a au calledERROR GODLYTALE BUT IN SO MESSING UP THE CODE THE GAME WENT INSANE THEN SOMEHOW SOME CODE FROM OTHER GAME THE INTERNET CODE GOT INVOLVED SOMEHOW �� AND WITH THE IQ OF THE INTERNET AND EVERYTHING IT MADE A AU WITH ALL THE PLAYERS DATA AND PC AND THINGS FROM THE REAL WORLD THEN THE PLAYER GOT BACK SAW THIS BUT TRYED TO FIX IT BUT NO THE CODE STIKED BACK AND HALF HIS SOUL WAS TAKING AND MADE THE ULTIMATE AU GODYTALE 404 THE ERROR AU THAT IS INVISIBLE TO SOME SANSGOD THIS IS KIND OF UYNDINEING THEN EVERYONE THE MC OF THIS AU FRISK AND SINCERE REAL NAME ERROR BUT EVERY MONSTER IS NICE NOT AMD THE MOTO OF THIS WOLD IS IN SINCERE REAL NAME ERROR EYES IS ERROR OR BE ERROR BUT ONLY SANS REMEMBERS THE REAL MOTO IT'S DUSTED OR BE DUSTED BUT SANS DOES NOT TELL UNTIL THE END BUT ONLY IF U KILLED PAPS HE GOES MAD AND GOES FULLPOWER THE GENOCIDE RUTE 1ST BOSS STARTS WITH GOAT MOMMA U CUT HER IN HALF WITH CUT DOWN U KNOW this is true hate route nomal genocide same THING happens then u fight paps he gets mad at the end and does on pap blaster lol then cut of his head which is sad then sans sees u do it then u know who is next u chop her in half then she becomes undieing u then Force her to melt one hit mettaton with a puch we skip the next it's the saddest one beside goat MOMMA sad u even kill the baby spider or try to then ERROR STOPS U BY BLASTING U FAR AWAY TO THE START THEN U GET BACK THEN U GO FIGHT SANS WHEN U KILLED PAPS AT ANYTIME OR EVERYONE AS HE SAY BIRDS ARE GETTING DUSTED FLOWERS ARE DIEING ON DAYS LIKE THESES KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE.... DIEING IN HELL WHEN U KILL everyone EXTIEP PAPS BRIDS ARE burning FLOWERS ARE corroding ON DAYS LIKE THESES MONSTERS LIKE US SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL FOR OUR SINS�� THEN U FIND GASTER TRY TO KILL HIM BUT NO THEN U ARE FILLED WITH SOME KIND OF HATE THEN KILL HIM U MAKE HIM EVEN MADDER EVERY GENOCIDE IN ANY AU RELATED TO GODLYTALE 404 MAKES ERROR MORE POWERFUL AND THE FACT HE MADE FRIENDS WITH THE MONSTER IS UNKNOWN SANS IS PRONUNED LAZY IN THIS AU BUT HE COULD KILL ANY MONSTER AND HE WAS FORCED TO PICK UP HIS SOCK MADE HIM REMEMBER THE MOTO DUST OR BE DUSTED he knows how to hide his stats so it looks like 1hp1def AND NOW HE WILL KILL U IF NO ONE IS LOOKING AT ANYTIME like if he's with paps and paps is not looking he will grind you with a bone real fast then says it was boney to meet acha welp kid u look Pretty boneless what wrong u dedtothebone u broke ur funny bone welp u got boneafied ���� and I will be there at a boneey mmenmt �������������������������� * Category:Undertale au Category:MAIN STORY